Anything Goes
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Full of different drabbles I've written over the course of me writing for this fandom. Of course, they all center around Shinichi in some way shape or form.


**So this is a collection of a lot of drabbles I've written for DC. There might be more to come if I think of any, but for now here's what I have.**

* * *

Kaito glanced worriedly at Saguru and Heiji as they watched Shinichi bury himself in a pile of open textbooks. He'd been like this since his last case two weeks ago and was showing no signs of stopping. The magician had gotten so worried he wound up stalking the detective on his routine outings only to find him making his way to the hospital. All it took was a few roses and some charming words to learn that Shinichi had been getting some practical experience from some of the doctors who either had down time or didn't mind his tagging along.

It was Heiji who finally took a step forward and placed a hand on their friend's shoulder. "Kudo..."

Shinichi ignored him and flipped the page in the textbook he was currently reading, jotting down some notes in what had to be his tenth notebook since he'd started. "Shinichi," Kaito tried, "You've barely ate or slept. Can't you take at least a small break?"

Once again, Shinichi ignored them and continued as though he were in a trance. The magician looked to Saguru who kneeled in front of the older detective, blocking his view from the books. "Kudo-kun, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done." Shinichi flinched slightly at the reminder. He'd spent nearly an entire day in the shower, attempting to scrub on imaginary blood from the victim that had bled out even as Shinichi had attempted to help until the ambulance arrived.

Clenching his jaw, the blue eyed male let his hands fall to his knees as they called into fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. "I know," He said, his voice a bare whisper. "Even if the ambulance had gotten there, it would have been too late. I know that."

"Then why-"

He cut Kaito off and looked up at them with blue eyes that were filled with guilt, sadness, and determination. "Because at least this way I'll know I tried EVERYTHING I could. Maybe I'll be able to save a few more, but even if I can't at least I'll know that there wasn't anything else I could have done." He turned his gaze back to the ground as his hands shook. "I'm tired of watching people I could have helped die in front of me."

It was quiet after that, none of them really knowing what to say. It was finally Heiji who sat down and pulled Shinichi into his arms. "I get it. An' I ain't tryin' ta stop ya. But ya won't be able ta save ANYONE if ya collapse from exhaustion or malnutrition." He pulled back and forced Shinichi to look at him. "I ain't gonna stop ya, but only if ya promise ta remember ta eat and sleep."

Shinichi stared at the Osakan for a while before he slumped, nodding slightly. Kaito smiled and offered Shinichi his hand. Helping the older male up, he tugged him towards the kitchen and sat him in a chair before finding something quick and easy to make that would also be filling. Saguru followed them in and put on a pot for tea, pulling out the mix made for relaxation and sleep.

After they'd made sure he'd eaten as much as he could and drank at least two cups of tea did they let Heiji half carry Shinichi upstairs to sleep. Cleaning up and returning everything to their rightful positions, Kaito made his way back to the library and picked up Shinichi's notebooks before settling on the couch and opening the first one.

When Shinichi came down the next afternoon, rested, showered, and fed, he found Heiji, Kaito, and Saguru each with a textbook and notebook in their laps, smiling at him as he returned to the spot he'd nearly become rooted in the past few weeks. The blue eyed teen smiled and continued his study.

* * *

Heiji watched Shinichi out of the corner of his eye. His eyes traced the jagged scar running from the left cheekbone down across his lips before moving below his neck on the right. It was joined by smaller cuts along either side, permanently marring his face. The broken bottle had been meant for him, but Shinichi had pushed him out of the way and taken the slice to the face instead.

He'd been in the hospital for weeks, and hadn't been able to eat solid foods until the cut had finally healed. It wasn't a "pretty" scar, one that enhanced the looks, and Heiji had seen many people turn away at the sight. It made his blood boil.

He flushed a bit when Shinichi caught his eye, raising an eyebrow in question. Reaching out a hand, he caught the older male's wrist and pulled him closer, tugging him down so they were seated side by side. He gently brushed his fingers over the scar, memorizing the way Shinichi's face looked.

Before the blue eyed detective could say anything, Heiji leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the scar over his lips, moving up and pressing another to the tip of it on his cheekbone and then another on his jaw.

He pulled back and smiled, enjoying the slight flush on the other's cheeks. Heiji didn't care how many scars Shinichi got, or whether they were flattering or not. The older male would always be beautiful in his eyes. And he didn't care what others said, Shinichi's scars told a story about how far he was willing to go to protect other people, about how much he cared for the people he protected. Leaning back in, he placed another gentle kiss on the scarred lips before pulling the other detective into a hug. He wouldn't change Shinichi for the world. He was perfect, scars and all.

* * *

Heiji slammed his fists onto the table, head bowed and bangs covering his face. Kudo was MISSING, and he was the only one who could DO anything about it. But he didn't have any idea WHAT.

"Damnit." He clenched his fists tighter as he replayed what had happened in his mind. "Damnit!" If Shinichi were in his shoes, he'd have already discovered something and be on his way to saving him. But here Heiji was, alone, exhausted, and no fucking idea what to do. "Kudo..."

A scene flashed in his mind, one of Shinichi glaring at him with his hand raised, having slapped Heiji. "Damnit Hattori, calm DOWN! I know you're upset, but getting worked up like this is only making you a hinderance to this case. I don't need a detective who's letting his emotions cloud his thinking. I need the rational Hattori Heiji who's stubborn enough to keep going even when it seems like there's nothing. So either get it together or get out of here."

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, trying to push his emotions away for the moment to focus on the case. Letting out a long breath, he opened his eyes and looked back at the information scattered across the desk. "Hang on Kudo. I'm comin'."

* * *

Shinichi groaned as he let his head fall onto the open notebook in front of him. "What is the point," He moaned, turning his head to face Ran, "Of general education classes I will never use?"

The female laughed and patted his head in amusement. "Because they're things everyone should know, and it also helps the students who don't know what they want to go into yet."

The detective groaned again and wondered for the hundredth time why he decided to go to university when he knew the Beika Police would be more than happy to have him join. Hell, he could have already started his own PI business by now. It wasn't like he wasn't well known enough to do so.

"Come on Shinichi," Ran said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "You only have homework to finish for one more class. Once you do we can have dinner, alright?" Not getting any response, she smiled and added, "I made your favorite." Still getting no response, she folded her hands together and flushed lightly. "And after dinner I thought we could..." She trailed off, glancing up at him through her lashes before blushing slightly and looking back down. The detective stared at her for a few moments before he sat up and went to finish the last of his work with a newfound energy.

Ran smiled and stood up to prepare dinner. For someone so smart, Shinichi was very easily manipulated.

* * *

Shinichi slowly sat up, brushing his hand to the side until he felt the cool metal of the cane. Grasping it, he carefully set his feet on the group and stood up before shuffling towards the door, absently waving the cane before him in order to make sure he didn't run into or trip over anything. Sometimes he forgot that he was blind, and would panic upon waking and discovering yet again that his world was dark.

It was almost funny, how much things could changed in the span of seconds.

Shaking his head to banish the thoughts, the detective resumed his slow trek towards the almost silent sobs he could hear coming from down the hall. Reaching a hand out, he moved it around until the back of his fingers brushed the knob of the door. Grasping it, he twisted and pushed the door open, stepping inside.

He heard the rustle of the sheets and the muted thud of what he assumed was a fist slamming onto the mattress. "Kaito," He whispered softly, listening as the younger male inhaled sharply in surprise.

"Shi-Shinichi. I...Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I was-"

"Kaito," It didn't matter how hard the magician tried to hide it, Shinichi could still hear the tremors in his voice, and the slight rasp from his crying. Continuing forward, he bit his tongue as he felt the younger male gently grasp his arm and lead him the rest of the way to the bed. He was still getting used to everyone trying to help him even short distances.

The two sat in silence for a while before Shinichi finally set his cane down and held out his hand. He could feel Kaito hesitating before the magician's hand rested gently on top of his. The older male gently wrapped his fingers around the hand, feeling the tremors that wouldn't stop no matter how much Kaito tried to still them.

He didn't say anything as he simply sat there, holding Kaito's trembling hand. Shinichi had lost his sight that day, but Kaito had lost his ability to perform his beloved tricks. Most of Kaito's magic relied on steady hands, and Shinichi had been there as Kaito had tried and failed over and over to perform even some of the simplest tricks.

It was devastating to the magician. Magic had been a way to stay connected to his father, and he'd planned his life around becoming a professional like the deceased Kuroba. But three seconds. Three seconds on that fateful day had destroyed that dream.

Hearing his phone ring, he sighed and let go of Kaito's hand, grasping his cane once more. The only calls he received so late at night tended to be important. He bit back the urge to shake off Kaito's arm around his shoulders as he helped guide him, knowing the magician was only trying to help. "I'll get it," The younger male whispered softly after Shinichi made it back to his bed. Setting his cane down, the detective held out his hand and grasped the phone as it was placed on his palm.

"Hello?"

"KUDO!" He flinched at the loud voice of Heiji on the other end. Almost as though he'd seen it, the Osakan quickly lowered his voice with an apology. "I was askin' around like ya asked, and I finally got a hit!" Shinichi couldn't help the small smile that began to form on his lips. "Der in Hokaido, but dey took a look at da scans and said dey were willin' ta try. They warned der's a chance it won't work, but-"

"Heiji," The rambling male was cut off at the use of his first name, "Thank you." His smile was bigger and he could almost SEE Kaito's questioning expression. "I'll call you back later about the details."

Hanging up, Shinichi took a breath and motioned the magician to sit next to him. "Kaito," He held out his hand and waited for the younger male to grab it. "What if...what if there was a chance you could do magic again? Even a small one?" He felt the other male still and listened as his breath seemed to stop all together.

"...W-What?"

Shinichi absently traced small patterns on the back of Kaito's hand with his thumb. "I...asked Heiji to help me look into something, and he finally found something. There...There's a doctor who thinks there might be a chance they can help get your hands back to normal. It's not guaranteed, but…"

He trailed off as he waited for a reaction. "You…you were…looking into that? All this time?"

Shinichi smiled and brought Kaito's hand up to kiss the back of it. "I love your magic Kaito. And…I didn't want you to lose one of the last connections you had to your father." He stiffed slightly as he was suddenly pulled forward before he relaxed into the magician's hold, feeling his shoulder becoming damp. Reaching up, he rubbed Kaito's back soothingly. Even if it was a small chance, at least one of them should be able to go back to a normal life.

* * *

Shinichi was bored. He'd been dragged to multiple different shops to find the "perfect" outfit for Sonoko's date because she apparently needed a male's opinion and he was the only one around who knew enough about fashion and what looked good to help her. He cursed his mother and her "lessons".

"My hands won't stop shaking!" Sonoko was so nervous because apparently Makoto was planning on proposing tonight. Shinichi wasn't too sure about that, but he wasn't about to ruin her night and risk her wrath. "Ran! You do it!"

"Wha-" The Karate champion looked uncertainly at the makeup thrust into her hands. "Sonoko, I've never done anything like what you're trying. What if I mess it up?"

"Why am I still here?" Shinichi asked, wondering why he hadn't been allowed to go home. They'd finished shopping hours ago, but now Sonoko was fretting about how her makeup should look with her new outfit.

He sighed again at the twin glares he got, easily seeing the nervousness in the heiresses eyes. Grumbling about how he was missing out on the new episode of the detective series he'd gotten hooked on, he stood up and strode over the where Ran was hesitantly holding a brush near Sonoko's cheek.

Plucking it from her hands, he gently moved her out of the way and grasped Sonoko's chin when she tried to speak. "Hold still." Quickly he got to work, wanting to get this done with so he could finally go home. He rubbed off all the makeup already caking his friend's face and started again.

She didn't need much foundation with her almost flawless skin, and her lashes were naturally thick so he didn't have to worry about much mascara. He also knew for a fact that Makoto prefered less makeup so he went about simply highlighting some of Sonoko's key features before adding some intricate but still reserved eyeshadow to suit his friend's taste.

It didn't take him that long, and when he was done he set down the brush in his hands and turned her towards the mirror, face neutral. "Happy?"

Sonoko was gaping as she let her fingers hover above her face. "I...this...HOW?!" She finally demanded.

Shinichi yawned and stretched, moving back to get his things. "My mother. Where else?"

He was almost gone when Sonoko called out, "Hey!" Glancing back, he let out a small grin at her relieved, happy, and thankful look. "Thanks. Guess you're not so bad afterall." Shinichi shook his head and waved to the two girls before finally escaping their clutches.

* * *

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he watched Routa dodge his girlfriend's hand that was holding an open tube of lipstick. "Come ON Routa! It'll look so GOOD on you!"

"For the last time Mira, guy's don't wear makeup!"

Shinichi frowned. "That misconception is a damn shame, especially in your case." Everyone stopped and stared at him for a moment before Routa flushed in humiliation while the rest of the class laughed.

"See?" Mira said, lips twitching and hands on hips, "Kudo-kun agrees with me."

"Actually," Shinichi said, "I think something lighter would complement his complexion better." Again, everyone stopped and stared at him, this time in disbelief. The detective shook his head slightly. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"You...you know about makeup?" Mira's voice was hesitant, as though she wasn't sure how to ask. Shinichi simply hummed in agreement, eyes not leaving his book.

"Ha!" Routa laughed, seemingly thinking he had something to payback Shinichi's earlier snark with. "Didn't know you were so GIRLY Kudo!"

"What's so "girly" about it? It's a tool to enhance your looks, though unlike you I'm good looking even without it."

"Any guy who wears makeup will just look ridiculous," Routa said, nose in the air.

"Wanna bet?" He grinned at the confident male, enjoying the way it made his falter and take a half a step back.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to bet on that statement? If I can manage to not look "ridiculous" with makeup on, as you said, then you get to let Hanazaki-san do your makeup tomorrow."

"And if you DO look ridiculous?"

Shinichi smirked. "Oh trust me. I won't." He rolled his eyes at the defiant look and waved a hand. "Fine, if I do look ridiculous then I'll wear one of Ran's uniforms to school tomorrow." It didn't matter to him. He would look hot in a skirt. It seemed enough for the cocky teen as he agreed to the terms. Shinichi turned to Sonoko who didn't know what to make of the situation. "Let me borrow your makeup."

"W-What?! Why should I?!"

"Because you have the most variety out of anyone here." Sonoko hesitated for a moment before she reluctantly handed over her bag of makeup.

He didn't bother getting up or going to the bathroom for a mirror and simply examined the different products before pulling out the ones he wanted and confidently started the application.

When he was little he had been fascinated by all the different colors of powder, liquid, and what looked like glop to him that his mother had in her bathroom. After his failed attempt at trying to copy what she'd done, Yukiko had laughed and sat him down before beginning her lessons on what everything was and how it was applied. It was one thing that he'd found he actually enjoyed and it had become a hobby of sorts that he shared with his mother.

Setting down the brush as he finished his application, he began neatly packing up Sonoko's makeup before handing it back to the stunned female who couldn't stop gaping at him.

Turning back to Routa, he let his eyes slide halfway closed and tilted his head slightly as he smirked. "So," He said slowly, enjoying the stupefied look on the student's faces, "Do you think I look 'ridiculous'?"

The stunned male opened and closed his mouth before finally slumping in defeat as he shook his head. "No."

"How come you don't wear makeup like that every day?!" Sonoko demanded, breaking the silence.

Shinichi smiled as he went back to his book. "One, makeup isn't technically allowed in school. And two, I'm already handsome enough. If I walked around like this my good looks might kill someone." He flashed her a grin, letting her know he was only HALF joking.

* * *

Shinichi shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He was FREEZING. He'd lost his coat somewhere during his chase with the criminal, and hadn't been able to find it again. The sun had set not too long ago and it was steadily getting colder.

Shinichi HATED the cold.

He eyed Heiji, who was dressed in a jacket only slightly heavier than the one he had on, but to his annoyance the Osakan seemed perfectly content in the cold. He took a few second to debate whether or not he cared about his pride at this point, only to shiver harder as a cold wind cut right through him.

Not caring anymore what others thought, Shinichi marched up behind Heiji and lifted the back of his jacket. He ignored the taller male's squawck of surprise and ducked his head underneath, wrapping his arms around the warm shoulders before dragging his legs up and slipping them around Heiji's waist, squirming until he was completely covered by the Osakan's jacket.

Heiji sighed, highly amused, and let the older male do as he pleased. Kaito and Saguru stared at the bulge in the back of the Osakan's jacket with small smiles, the blond shaking his head.

"Are you comfortable in there Shinichi?" Kaito asked, swallowing his laughter. There was no response, so the magician stood on his toes and pulled the collar out, ignoring Heiji's over dramatic choking sounds.

Two blue eyes glared at him from inside before Shinichi buried his face in Heiji's back and squeezed tighter. Kaito let go of the collar and laughed. "I don't think he's coming out any time soon."

* * *

Megure was confused when Heiji, Kaito, and Saguru showed up without Shinichi. While he KNEW the blue eyed detective wasn't fond of the cold, it had never stopped him from coming to help when asked before. He hoped the boy wasn't sick.

"Thank you for coming," He said, jamming his hands into his pockets. It really was getting cold, if even that Osakan boy who never wore more than a jacket no matter the temperature had resorted to a scarf and a heavier coat rather than his typical jacket.

"Happy ta help," Heiji responded easily, turning to look over the crime scene. The police had set up a tent to keep the falling snow from disturbing it too much, but there was only so much they could do.

"Are you going to hide in there the entire time?" Kaito asked, poking the dark skinned male's jacket. Megure frowned in confusion, eyebrows rising when Heiji's jacket MOVED.

Saguru held his phone up and read, "Yes. Too cold. Not coming out. Send pictures." Heiji and Kaito snorted in amusement but took out their phones anyway and started snapping pictures of the scene.

He must have looked as confused as he felt because the blond sent him an apologetic look. "Kudo-kun REALLY doesn't like the cold. This was the only way we got him to agree to come after he heard how cold it was supposed to get."

* * *

Heiji raised an eyebrow as he waited for Shinichi to move. "Ya comin?"

"No. Too cold. Warm here." Having said that, Shinichi proceeded to burrow further under the mound of blankets. Kaito laughed while Saguru let out a wiry smile.

"Ya gonna let a little COLD get in da way of solvin' a case?" He didn't get an answer and shook his head as he reached for his jacket. He paused when his eyes landed on the heavier coat hanging next to it and grinned.

Slipping it on, he ignored the confused looks from the other two as he made his way towards the bundle on the couch. "Oi." He shook the blankets slightly. "Even if ya stayin' here ya should at least come out n say "see ya later"."

He waited until Shinichi showed himself before grasping the surprised male under the arms and lifting him into the air, hugging him close and turning to the others. "Zip me up."

He kept his hold on the squirming detective as Kaito grinned and quickly pulled the jacket shut and zipped it up, trapping Shinichi inside. Grabbing a scarf on the way out to cover the gaps in the collar that would let the cold air in, the Osakan opened the door and laughed as Shinichi let out a yelp as his sock clad foot hit cold air, quickly clinging to Heiji and attempting to stay as far away from the openings of the coat as he could.

As the three left, they heard a lot of grumbling from Heiji's coat, most of which were highly specific and not so slightly disturbing ways of how Shinichi was going to kill them and make sure the police never found their bodies when this was over.

* * *

Shinichi glared as much as he could at the three males dying of laughter in front of him. Kaito and Heiji were rolling on the ground, clutching their stomachs, and Saguru was leaning against the wall with one hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep his laughing quiet.

Haibara's lips kept twitching upwards, but at least she'd already finished laughing at him. "I apologize Kudo-kun. I can assure you this..." She smothered her laughter with a cough, "This was not the intended result of the new antidote."

Crossing his arms, he huffed and glared at everyone. When he got back to normal - or at least back to Conan - he was going to kill someone. "Aw come on Shin-chan," Kaito cooed, laughter FINALLY dying out. "You're so cute~"

Shinichi growled and attempted to bite the finger being waved in his face. Stupid magician with fast reflexes. He opened his mouth to tell Kaito exactly how he was going to kill the magician when, to his horror, he yawned. Seeing the grins on Kaito's and Heiji's faces, he glared at them but it was ruined when he yawned again.

"I believe that means it's nap time," Haibara said, grinning like the evil scientist she was. "No matter how old your mind is, your body is that of an infant now, and infants bodies require naps. I'm sure while you sleep the others can find something more suitable for you to wear until the antidote wears off."

Oh HELL no. There was no way Shinichi was going to trust the others with buying him clothes. He didn't get a chance to protest as his eyelids began drooping of their own accord. Damnit, he wasn't going to take a nap! He yawned once more, absently noting the phones in everyone's hands. He felt someone pick him up as his eyes slid shut even more and sleep started pulling at his brain. Unable to fight the oncoming darkness, his last thought was how none of them were ever going to let him live this down.

* * *

Kaito pouted as he sulkily made a snowman in front of Shinichi's house. The older male was avoiding them. He kept turning down their asks to hang out, and today had even refused to open the door. He'd just texted them that he didn't want to go out.

Looking up at the gate opened, he blinked when he saw Ran, arms loaded with papers and multiple bags dangling from her arms. The karate champion looked just as surprised to see him. "Kuroba-kun? What are you doing here?" She smiled slightly when Heiji and Hakuba poked their heads out of the snow fort the magician had made earlier.

"Hey nee-chan," The Osakan greeted. "Need any help?"

"If you could get the door," Ran said, nodding towards the manor, "My hands are a little full." She smiled in thanks as Saguru crawled out of the fort and headed towards the door to open it for her. "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to hang out with Shinichi," Kaito whined, "But he wouldn't even open the door today. I don't THINK we did anything to make him mad, but he's been avoiding us for the past few weeks. Did he say anything to you?"

Ran actually snorted as she stepped inside and toed off her shoes, the other three following. "You can relax Kuroba-kun. Shinichi's not mad at any of you."

"Den why-"

"It's too cold." The three stopped and stared at the female. She giggled at their confusion and set her load down on the counters. "Shinichi won't even go near the doors or windows if it gets below a certain temperature outside. He even missed exams one year because he refused to go out in the cold. Inspector Megure got worried when he didn't go to help with cases and broke down the door, thinking he'd been killed or kidnapped or something bad had happened."

Saguru opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he finally managed, "Too COLD?"

Pausing in putting away the groceries Ran motioned them to follow her as she made her way to the library. Opening the door, Kaito stared in slight amazement at the amount of blankets that had been piled onto the couch. Or at least, what he assumed was the couch. He couldn't even see it anymore, and they stacked up so high it was a miracle they hadn't toppled over yet.

Ran made her way over and lifted the bottom blanket carefully, grinning at whatever she saw. "Shinichi, you have visitors."

Even straining his ears the magician could only make out a mumbled reply that had the karate champion sighing. Moving closer, he peered over the female's shoulder and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Shinichi was under the mound of blankets, cocooned in even MORE, with only his eyes visible.

Reaching forward and poking between his eyes, Ran said, "You've been like this all week. Inspector Megure AND your parents called me to come check on you because you aren't picking up their calls. Your house feels like a SAUNA compared to outside, so you don't need to hide under your blankets. You can at least get up and walk around."

Seeing the mountain wiggle, he tried to take a step back only to run into Heiji and Saguru, who had come up behind him. "Phone died," Shinichi answered, his voice muffled as he shoved the device out of his blanket cocoon. Ran put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving stare.

"It ain't dat cold," Heiji said, rolling his eyes. "Here." The Osakan reached forward and, ignoring all Shinichi's protests, dragged him and his cocoon out, causing the mountain to topple backwards.

The blue eyed detective frowned and struggled in his friend's grasp as he was led to the door, and Kaito's jaw dropped when Shinichi literally leaned forward and BIT Heiji's hand to make him let go, causing the Osakan to yelp and stare at him in disbelief. "Did...Did ya just BITE me?"

* * *

Shinichi frowned when he saw Ran fidgeting as she listened to the guy next to her ramble on. He was standing much closer than people normally would and his eyes continued to trail down from her face to her chest. While the detective knew his friend could easily beat his ass down, she was too kind to tell him to shove it and leave her alone.

Sauntering over, he laid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Sorry I'm late," He said, ignoring the male who was glaring at him. "Did you wait long?"

Ran sent him a relieved smile before shaking her head. "No, I just got here."

Finally sparing the guy who hadn't moved a glance, he looked him up and down and gave him an unimpressed look. "What?"

"I was having a nice conversation with this beautiful lady," The man said, hand snaking out and grabbing Ran's wrist.

While Shinichi normally wasn't a violent person, he made exceptions for those who hurt his friends or family. Stepping forward to keep him from pulling Ran, he rammed his knee up between the guy's legs, grasping his hair to keep him from doubling over even as he gripped his crotch in pain. "And now your conversation is over. Leave."

Letting the greasy hair go, Shinichi grimaced and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his hand clean as the asshole hit the pavement. Turning back to Ran he whispered soflty, "How much longer until Sera gets here?"

The female checked her phone and replied, "She missed her train, so it'll be another ten minutes or so."

Nodding, he gestured towards a nearby cafe. "Let's go wait in there." The karate champion smiled gratefully and nodded. Before they could begin moving though, the asshole on the group stood up and pulled back a fist. He didn't get the chance to do anything before Ran's own fist was buried in the wall next to his head, her glare deadly. The guy went pale and his knees gave out as he sank back to the ground, staring at them in horror. Shinichi grinned. While neither of them liked violence, both were the first to throw a punch or kick when someone they cared for had been or was about to be hurt.

* * *

Shinichi groaned slightly as he felt something pressing against his forehead and both his cheeks, before moving to his nose, his jaw, and his temple. Whatever was disturbing his sleep continued moving and refused to stop even as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. It simply went for his neck, shoulders, arms, hands, and anything else exposed.

Finally cracking an eye open, he glared sleepily at the fuzzy shapes surrounded him. "Go 'way. Still sleeping." He wasn't sure if he actually managed to say the words or if he was simply ignored because hands suddenly lifted him into a sitting position and he was pulled back against something solid.

Blinking slowly to clear his vision, the detective let out a yawn and wondered why he was being woken up. The fuzzy shapes began taking the forms of Saguru and Kaito, and tilting his head back he found Heiji behind him, grinning before pressing a kiss between his eyes.

He hoped his glare was effective on the three, but judging by their smiles and poor attempts at hiding their chuckles, he assumed it wasn't. "Good morning," Saguru said softly, sitting on his left and leaning in to kiss his cheek. Shinichi grumbled out a reply.

"Sorry fer da early wake up," Heiji said, resting his chin on the older male's shoulder.

"But to make it up to you," Kaito grinned and a small puff of smoke appeared in front of the sleepy male, clearing to show a tray on his lap. Scrambled eggs, sausage, and two fluffy pancakes were arranged on a plate with a small container of syurp next to the fork. On the other side of the plate was a knife resting on a napkin and above it, two large mugs full off coffee.

Shinichi reached for one and pulled it close, draining half of it and ignoring the burn. Keeping the mug close, he eyed the food. It looked alright, but the last time Heiji, Kaito, or Saguru had attempted to cook something Shinichi had had to deal with a smoking oven, ruined cookware, and food poisoning.

"At least try a bite," Kaito said, easily reading the look on his face. "We tried really hard."

"Mouri-san spent all day yesterday helping us learn to do this," Saguru admitted. "It's not that fancy, and not as good as what you make, but I can guarantee it's edible."

"Here," Heiji picked up the fork and cut a small piece from the pancakes before bringing it up to his lips. "Just a bite."

Hoping he wasn't about to regret this, Shinichi opened his mouth just enough. He bit his tongue to keep from grimacing. They were much sweeter than he liked, probably meaning Kaito had been the one in charge of them. He had to restrain himself from taking another gulp of his coffee after swallowing and simply gave a neutral hum.

Seeing the hopeful faces, he sighed inwardly and took the fork from the Osakan, going for the eggs next. Taking a small bit onto the fork, he paused slightly when there was a crunch as he chewed. He couldn't be sure who had been in charge of the eggs, but he would guess Saguru.

Spearing one of the sausages, he knew before he even bit into it that it was overdone. That was probably Heiji. Setting the fork down, he finished the last of his first mug before switching it for the second.

He could see the question on their faces, wanting to know how they did. Smiling slightly, Shinichi reached for the fork again and continued eating. He didn't care if it was the best. The happiness on their faces as he ate it all was worth it.

Finishing the last bite, Shinichi wondered why they'd given him breakfast in bed. Voicing the question, he frowned slightly at the amused smiles that were traded before they each took turns kissing him.

"It's officially been one year since you got your body back," Saguru said.

Shinichi blinked. Had it really been a year already? It felt like so much shorter than that. He felt like he was still missing something though. What else had happened? "Is that the only reason?" He asked.

Kaito laughed and kissed the top of his head. "You're a detective aren't you? Figure it out~" With that, the three cleaned up and left the room, leaving a confused blue eyed detective sitting in bed.

* * *

When Shinichi woke up to the sound of sirens and yelling outside, he knew it wasn't going to be a very good day. When he opened his eyes and saw the sky, he knew it was going to be a rather bad day. His mind took a while to put together the fact there was now a hole in the ceiling above his bed. A hole that had not been there when he'd gone to sleep last night.

He debated for a few moments whether or not he REALLY wanted to deal with this or if he should go back to sleep and pretend it was all a bad dream and deal with it later.

Sighing heavily, the detective reluctantly got out of his bed and shuffled towards the door. Trudging down the stairs, he vaguely wondered why his house was full of so many people. Ignoring everything going on, he headed towards the kitchen and stopped dead when he reached the door.

His kitchen was gone. What was once the kitchen was now a gaping hole to the outside. His kitchen was gone. His COFFEE MAKER was gone. Feeling his right eye twitch, the detective spun on his heel and headed towards the sirens outside. The door was already open and he shoved past anyone who didn't move aside, not in the mood to be polite. His couldn't make his coffee, and someone was going to pay.

Eyes roaming over the people scurrying around in his yard, Shinichi zeroed in on his three housemates who were arguing with each other off to the side. Narrowing his eyes at the soot covered males, he marched forward.

He'd only made it halfway before the three turned and saw him, paling under the ash. Eyes narrowing into slits, he stopped a foot away and crossed his arms over his chest, giving them a chance to explain before he killed them.

The three fidgeted like children about to get a scolding and shoved each other before Kaito was pushed in front of him. The magician glared back at the others and muttered something about traitors and revenge before gulping as he turned back to Shinichi. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, the magician finally managed to say, "There...there was a mouse."

"A mouse." Shinichi was not amused, and Kaito flinched.

"And...and a spider."

"We-" Shinichi held up a hand to cut off the three from attempting to speak any further. His house was destroyed and his coffee was gone because of a small rodent and a tiny spider.

"Are you the owner of this house?" Glancing at the slightly nervous male who'd come up next to him, Shinichi nodded before turning back to the others only to find them gone. He scowled but didn't try and look for them. They could run for now, but he'd find them in the end.

* * *

Saguru smiled at the sleeping Shinichi and raised the camera, adjusting to get a clearer picture, and capturing the image. Checking the picture, he smiled and moved to get a different angle.

"This could be considered very creepy if someone didn't know you were together." Kaito's soft voice behind him caused the blond to jump, grip tightening on his camera as he whirled around, flushing red at having been caught.

"I thought you were at that magic show," He said softly, leaning over to kiss the magician.

Said male rolled his eyes with a huff. "That guy wasn't good at all. A waste of money. I left early." He looked down at the camera in Saguru's hands and back over to Shinichi. "So what are you doing?"

The blond flushed again before sighing and handing over the camera to let the older male look through it. As Kaito was doing so, he explained, "I got this as a present last year but never had a use for it. I'd forgotten I even had it until I was sorting through my things. I was taking some test photos when I found him sleeping here. I was going to take him up to bed, but I couldn't resist taking a few photos first."

Saguru twiddled his thumbs a bit as Kaito continued looking through the pictures, not saying anything. Finally, the magician came to the most recent ones of Shinichi sleeping and looked up at him with a serious face. "These are really good."

"I...really?" Kaito smiled softly back down at the photos.

"They look professionally done. I didn't know you were a photographer."

Saguru smiled as he took the camera back. "I started to learn for detective work, but the more I learned, the more I liked it. It's kind of like a hobby."

"So why haven't you taken many pictures lately? You even said you didn't have a use for that."

Saguru smiled sadly as he gently ran his fingers over his camera. "This...it was a present from Baaya. She gave it to me for my birthday before she..." Swallowing, he shook his head slightly. "I couldn't bring myself to use it after she was gone, so I put it away and eventually forgot about it."

Kaito moved forward and hugged him. "I'm sure she's really happy that you're finally using it." Saguru nodded.

When the magician pulled away, he grinned lightly and stage whispered, "Do you think Shin-chan would get mad if we use him as a model?"

Saguru couldn't help the small snort. Glancing at the sleeping detective, he winked at Kaito. "Only if he finds out."

* * *

Kaito coughed as dust filled the air after he opened one of the multitude of boxes littering the attic. Why was it that he, Saguru, and Heiji were stuck doing a deep clean of the Kudo manor while Shinichi got to go to Austria with his parents? It didn't seem fair. Just because they had a little accident that covered the inside of the house in a yellow goo didn't mean Shinichi got to leave them deep cleaning EVERYWHERE while he was gone.

Grumbling about how unfair all this was and how Shinichi should have to help as well, he waved the dust rising up away, unintentionally making it worse. Coughing, he lept down out of the attic as more and more dust rose into the air. He'd wait for it to settle again before opening the window and trying again.

"Kaito!" Hearing Saguru calling for him, the dust covered male made his way to the stairs to see what was going on. "We're in need of your skills," The blond said once he'd appeared. "There's a door in the basement that's locked. Hattori already attempted picking the lock, but it shocked him and the door seems to be reinforced with steel."

That caught the magician's attention. Why would Shinichi have such a door other than to keep something secret? Grinning, Kaito quickly made his way towards the basement. Maybe it held some embarrassing secrets that Shinichi didn't want anyone to see. If they got hold of it, the blue eyed detective wouldn't be able to force them to clean anymore. No more forcing them to be his slaves and cook for him. No more being targets when he was in the mood to practice soccer. No more having to do all the laundry as punishment. No more being his maids!

Quickly setting to work, Kaito bit his tongue in concentration and grinned when the door finally swung open. Standing triumphantly, he flicked on the lights and eagerly stepped inside.

He and the others stopped when they saw what was inside. Each wall was covered in pictures and articles about the three. Hesitantly walking forward, slightly weirded out, Kaito picked up a file with his name on it. Slowly opening the cover as though it would explode, he found a list entitled, "Things to avoid around Kaito" The first was fish - the word alone causing him to shudder - followed by his father's murder. Clenching his teeth, the magician quickly flipped the page and found another list, this one entitled, "Things Kaito enjoys." Chocolate was at the top of the list along with Magic.

Continuing through the file, he found his medical records along with a record of all the pranks and tricks he'd ever pulled on or around Shinichi, and even some of the things he'd told the detective in passing that he'd been working on or wanted to complete.

Setting down the file, he picked up a journal that had his name on it. Opening it, he went to the most recent entry and read, "Kaito's new prank backfired and covered the house with a bright yellow goo." There was a picture of him, Heiji, and Saguru covered in the goo and arguing in the living room. "I'm leaving with my parents today and still haven't told them where we're going. They think I'll be in Austria for vacation. In case the procedure goes bad, I don't want to make them worry for nothing. Instead I told them to clean the house. They've gotten better recently. Kaito has learned to actually follow a recipe. He doesn't mix colors in the laundry anymore and is able to properly clean up after his mishaps. If things do go wrong, at least I'll know he can take care of himself. Even if things go right I'm not sure I'll be able to continue looking after them. I needed to know they'd be alright on their own before I left. Even if they hated me for doing it, they've all grown so much. Even as I write this I'm finding it difficult to remember. I have to keep going back and rereading what I've written. It's terrifying, not being able to remember things. I've already forgotten most of my early memories, and I didn't even recognize my parents the last time they came to pick me up. My mother cried. Soon, I fear even this room won't be enough to remind me. I hope this procedure works. I don't want to forget. Even if I forget everyone and everything else, I don't ever want to forget Kaito, Saguru, or Heiji."

The magician swallowed heavily as he set the notebook down. Looking up at the walls, he found pictures of them all laughing, smiling, on cases, upset, angry, and sad. Scattered between the pictures were articles of all the cases Saguru and Heiji had solved, along with all his KID heist notes, their solutions, and the articles about the heist.

Shinichi had probably spent hours, DAYS, putting this room together so he could remind himself. So he wouldn't forget. Tears were welling up in his eyes. All those things he'd thought were punishments, or forced onto them because Shinichi didn't want to do them were his way of teaching them to be able to take care of themselves. And now he was off doing something that might go bad all because he didn't want to forget. All because he didn't want to forget them.

Bowing his head, Kaito clenched his fists as his tears fell. "You idiot."

 _ **Scene Change**_

Kaito took a breath and plastered a smile onto his face as he entered the hospital room. "Good morning Shin-chan!" His chest tightened at the blank look on the former detective's face. Swallowing thickly, he quickly moved to put the flowers in his hand in a vase.

The procedure Shinichi had gone to try all those years ago hadn't worked, and his memory had slowly started crumbling until he couldn't remember who anyone was anymore. Heiji had been hurt and angry and upset and stopped coming to visit because it was too painful to see Shinichi's confused face as he asked who they were.

Saguru had lasted a while longer, but eventually he too had stopped coming. Now the blond only visited once a year on Shinichi's birthday. Kaito made a point to visit the blue eyed male every week. He'd never stopped hoping that one day, maybe, Shinichi would recognize him again.

Sensing an awkward silence beginning to descend upon them, the magician began rambling about trivial things such as the weather and some magic tricks he'd performed at his last show.

"K...Kai...to." Freezing, the magician whirled around and stared wide eyed at the other male, mouth moving but making no sound. Shinichi's head was tilted slightly and his eyes were narrowed in the familiar way that meant he was thinking hard about something. "You...you're...Kaito, right?"

Taking a hesitant step forward, tears threatening to spill, he whispered, "Do...do you re-remember me?"

Seconds that felt like hours ticked by before the older male's face fell with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I thought I did."

Forcing the tears back down, Kaito shook his head and moved over towards the bed, grasping the blue eyed male's hand. "You remembered my name today. Take your time Shin-chan. I'm sure it'll come back to you." Staring at the other male though, Kaito knew deep down Shinichi would never remember. Even if he started recognizing him again, the blue eyed male would never remember their history together.

A year later, Kaito stopped visiting as well.

* * *

Shinichi smiled as Kaito's eyelids slowly started to flicker shut as the magician yawned. Reaching forward, Shinichi grasped his friend's hand and whispered, "KID."

The younger male let out a small hum and turned to look at him.

"Are you tired?" The magician blinked slowly and nodded. Shinichi swallowed. "Why don't you try and get some sleep then."

"'ko."

Shaking his head with a small smile, Shinichi softly whispered, "Nakamouri-chan and your mother are out right now. They'll be back when you wake up." His voice wavered slightly, but he didn't drop his grin.

"M'kay." The magician yawned again and his eyes stayed shut for longer every time he blinked. "G'night Ku'o."

Shaking his head, Shinichi stayed with his friend until Kaito's eyes finally closed and his hand went limp in the detective's grasp. "Good night KI-...Good night Kuroba. Thank you for everything you did to help me. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." Gently placing the younger male's hand down, he stood up and headed towards the door. Looking back before he left, he whispered, "You were a great friend. Goodbye."

Standing in front of the grave, the male slowly put down a bouquet of white roses. A lone dove settled on the headstone, cooing softly.

"Everyone misses you," He said softly. "It's hard to believe you're really gone sometimes. All that time we spent working to take down the organization. All the heists. All the secrets. They all seem so trivial now."

Glancing up at the sky, he smiled softly. "You were one of my closest friends." Shaking his head softly, he turned and began walking away.

"Happy birthday Kudo."

* * *

Shinichi narrowed his eyes as he examined his reflection. Straightening his jacket, he turned to the left and then the right. Glancing over at Heiji and Saguru who were ready and waiting for him he spread his arms in question.

"Lookin' goooood," The Osakan said, adding a small howel into the last word.

"You look particularly ravishing," The blond agreed, smiling and showing off the long canines. "However it'd be better like this." Striding forward, he loosened Shinichi's tie and undid the top two buttons, spreading the collar of his shirt until his neck and collarbones were exposed.

Heiji nodded and came over as well and ran his fingers through the blue eyed male's hair to dishevel it, careful of his long, sharp claws. Shinichi stood still as the two pulled and adjusted his outfit before they stood back and nodded again.

"Much sexier," Heiji grinned, licking his lips. Saguru nodded his agreement.

The older male rolled his eyes and pulled out a small makeup bag to put on the finishing touches. "I wasn't particularly going for 'sexy' tonight."

"But you pull it off so well," Saguru said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Shinichi's neck. Opening his mouth, the taller male gently bit down so the blue eyed male could feel the sharp canines he'd stuck over his actual ones.

"You're going to leave a mark," The shorter male complained, carefully shrugging the other male off. "And I really don't feel like having to explain it." Pausing he glared at the two grinning male's in the mirror. "Again."

Pulling out a small contact lens holder, Shinichi opened it and set it on the counter off to the side of the mirror and gently picked one up before using his free hand to pull back his eyelids so he could stick them in. Blinking to make sure they were in right, he looked back into the mirror. His normally blue eyes had turned completely black thanks to the colored lenses.

"Where do ya think Kaito is?" Heiji asked, yawning slightly in boredom. "Da party starts in twenty minutes."

Saguru waved his hand in dismissal. "He's probably dusting off the suit and making sure it still fits right."

"You'd think he'd get tired of being KID every Halloween," Shinichi mused, finishing the last of his makeup and beginning to pack up. The other two nodded before straightening their outfits one last time and heading towards the door.

Kaito pouted as everyone gushed over Shinichi's, Heiji's, and Saguru's costumes. He would be the first to admit that the three looked unfairly hot and sexy in their outfits, but he knew he looked good to.

Bringing it up to Aoko, he tilted his head when she sighed heavily. "Kaito, you dress up as KID EVERY YEAR. It's not a surprise anymore. Everyone expects it at this point. Those three, on the other hand, tend to either forego costumes or do something simple. This year they went all out and their costumes are not only really good, they also match their personalities perfectly."

Shoulders drooping, the magician looked down at his KID outfit and sighed. Aoko was right. Next year he'd finally go as something other than KID, and his costume would be so good everyone would be talking about it all the way until the NEXT Halloween.

* * *

When Shinichi woke up, he was not prepared for the bright colors that assaulted his eyes or the annoying tune that continued playing over and over again. Laying where he was for a few moments longer, the detective finally groaned and sat up, staring blankly at his room.

Balloons covered every space available on the floor, and streamers of every color were hung from his ceiling and decorated the walls. Above his door, there was a giant banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI!' with the words written in glitter.

There were three grinning figures standing next to the bed, but Shinichi resolutely ignored them in favor of laying back down and covering his head with his blanket, pretending this was a dream and everything would be back to normal when he woke up.

"Come on Shin-chan!" Kaito cried happily, jumping onto the sleepy detective and pulling the covers back. "It's your birthday!"

Grasping for his phone, Shinichi yawned and flipped it open. Blinking and squinting at the screen, he sighed and let it fall to the bed. "No it isn't."

"I know ya forget about yer birthday every year," Heiji laughed, "But come on."

"No Heiji," The sleepy detective said with another yawn, closing his eyes, "Today isn't my birthday."

"What are you talking about?" Saguru asked, sitting down on the bed. "We double checked with Mouri-san."

"And what did Ran tell you?" He wouldn't put it past her to tell them differently just for laughs and to see if he actually knew what day he was born.

"She said you were born on the 4th of May," Kaito said.

"And what day is today?"

"The 4th of May."

Cracking one eye open to stare at the magician, Shinichi shoved his phone into Kaito's hand. "No, it's the 3rd. My birthday isn't until TOMORROW."

It was quiet as the three double and triple checked that it was, indeed, the 3rd of May. Finally, Kaito let out a huff before flopping down on top of Shinichi and wrapping his arms around the detective, snuggling close. "Happy EARLY Birthday then."

* * *

Kaito felt his entire body stiffen as the gem in his hand began to pulse a soft red. This was it. This was what he'd spent so long searching for. This is what his father was killed over.

Pandora.

He'd finally found it. Two years after the fall of the organization after Pandora and his life. One year after starting university. And he'd finally found the gem he'd been searching for.

Turning to his three pursuers, he couldn't keep his eyes from shining with tears. "My lovely detectives. I have finally acquired what I have been searching for. This is the only gem Kaito KID will not be returning. I wish to thank you for your participation in this game, and I bid you farewell. I shall be retiring from my top hat after tonight." He bowed to his detectives.

Before he could rise, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and crashed to the ground. Looking up with his vision swimming, the thief found Shinichi standing above him, Pandora in his hand.

"I apologize," The detective said, eyes scanning the sky as he pocketed the gem, "However I cannot let you keep this, let alone destroy it."

Horror and betrayal welled up inside Kaito and he felt tears of frustration threatening to spill over. After all this time of working with the blue eyed male, helping each other take down the organization that had haunted them both, just to double cross him at the very end. "Why?"

When Kaito's eyes met those of the detectives, the thief felt his breath leave at the way the blue eyes seemed to glow, and how Shinichi's skin became nearly translucent in the moonlight. There was something different about the older male. This wasn't the normal Shinichi. "This gem that you call Pandora belongs to me. I have been searching for it for a long time. With this, I can finally return."

"Return where?!" Saguru asked. Kaito had nearly forgotten the other two detectives that were on the roof with them.

A red glow surrounded Shinichi as he turned and smiled sadly at them. "I can finally go home." Kaito's eyes widened as the glow intensified before the blue eyed detective's form began to flicker and fade until with a bright flash, he disappeared.

* * *

Shinichi groaned slightly and opened his eyes a crack. He started to lift his hand to his head when a splitting pain flared up in his side. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the low light, it took a moment to recognize he wasn't in the hospital like he had been when he'd fallen asleep, but was back at his house, lying on what he assumed was the couch in his library.

Feeling fingers in his hair, he tilted his head slightly and found Saguru with a book in one hand and the other absently cascading through his hair. Feeling the movement, the blond glanced down and set his book aside with a small smile. "Good evening Sleeping Beauty."

The blue eyed detective frowned slightly at the nickname. He still hadn't been able to get the others to stop after their Disney marathon a few months ago. "Why 'm I home?" His voice was still thick with sleep, and he yawned with a small wince as his sore side stretched.

"Well," Kaito's voice popped up from somewhere near his feet, "Since you always try and escape when you're forced to stay in a hospital - sometimes making your injuries WORSE in the process - we talked with the doctor and he said we could take you home so long as we followed a strict set of rules. The first one being not allowing you to move much until it's time to take the stitches out next month."

"An' since we can't keep an eye on ya if yer up in yer bed," Heiji took over, "Dis is yer new room until da stitches come out."

"Ran has agreed to either make us dinner or bring us something to eat so we don't starve or rely only on takeout," Saguru explained, "And your parents are on their way back so they can watch over you while we're either in class or on a case."

"Which means," Kaito said, grin in his voice, "That you just get to lay back, relax, and not worry about anything until the doctor says you can start moving around again."

"We have painkillers if the pain is too much," The blond took a small bottle from the table beside him to show Shinichi, "And medicine we're supposed to give you once in the morning, and once in the evening." Glancing at his watch, he took another bottle and shook out two pills. "Which, would be now."

Looking from one to the next, Shinichi wasn't sure if he was grateful that they were willing to do all this so he didn't have to stay at the hospital, or worried because unlike at the hospital, he'd be under CONSTANT surveillance to make sure he ACTUALLY followed the doctor's orders.

* * *

Heiji grinned as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. "Working hard Tiana?" He chuckled as Shinichi scowled at him. While the older male hated the nicknames, he and the others thought they fit the blue eyed detective to a T.

"Careful Tantei-han," Kaito said with his usual shit eating grin as he waltzed into the kitchen, "Or Mulan might just break out the black and white death spheres."

Shinichi turned his scowl to the magician and grumbled, "Keep this up and neither of you get dinner."

"Don't get too upset Bell," Saguru piped up as he casually wiped his pocketwatch with his handkerchief, "You know it's all in good fun."

"Yeah Cinderella," Kaito laughed, "You just fit EVERY princess so well we can't help it."

Shinichi huffed and turned back to the stove before dinner burned, grumbling about how he hated them all and none of them would get dinner even as he ladled some curry onto four plates.

* * *

Shinichi smiled as he looked over at Ran. Propping himself up on his elbows, he simply watched her sleep for a while. He still couldn't believe she was his wife. They'd been married a few days ago and were currently on their honeymoon in Hawaii, courtesy of his parents.

Slowly rolling over, he used his free hand to gently brush hair from her face before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He grinned as her eyelids fluttered open. "Mmm, Shinichi?" She yawned and slowly sat up. "What are you doing awake this early?"

He kissed her cheek as he took her hands in his, skimming his thumb over her wedding ring. "Sorry, I know it's early, but I wanted to show you something." He climbed out of bed and helped her to her feet, handing her a robe to put over her pajamas.

Taking her hand once more, he led her outside and to the little rocking bench that sat on the deck. Sitting next to her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Shinichi?"

"Just watch," He whispered, kissing her temple. He'd never get tired of kissing Ran. Turning his gaze towards the ocean, the two listened to the waves gently crashing against the shore. Slowly, the dark horizon began getting lighter as the sun began to rise. The deep blue of night turned into a pale blue, then a purple that quickly faded into red, which blended with the orange as the top of the sun finally showed itself.

Ran smiled and Shinichi turned from the sunrise to watch her. She was so beautiful, sitting there with her hair still mused and a soft smile on her face, wonder shining in her eyes. She was more beautiful than any sunrise. Gently grasping her chin, he pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Good morning."

She laughed quietly and returned the kiss before nuzzling close to her. "Good morning Shinichi."

* * *

Shinichi smiled as he stared at Heiji. It was one of the rare mornings that he'd woken up first, and he was enjoying watching the younger male sleep. Contrary to his loud nature when he was awake, the Osakan was actually a very quiet sleeper. He didn't shift around unless he was having a nightmare or was sick, and unlike Kogoro's loud snores, Heiji's were soft and easy to sleep with. Shinichi particularly enjoyed seeing the peaceful look and sometimes soft smile if the other detective was having a particularly good dream.

Glancing at the clock, he reached over and turned off the alarm that was bound to ring in a few minutes. Slipping quietly out of bed, he sent one last smile to the sleeping male before heading downstairs to put on some coffee and make breakfast. It was normally Heiji's job, as the taller male was the earlier riser, but Shinichi didn't mind making breakfast on the rare days he was actually the first one up.

Loading up a plate, he set it and a mug of coffee the way Heiji liked it on the table before making his way back upstairs. He'd let the younger male sleep in this morning, and if he didn't wake the Osakan up soon, they'd be late for their classes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Shinichi leaned down and kissed Heiji's left cheek, then his right, and then his forehead before the sleepy male made a small groan and pulled him in for an actual kiss. Grinning with a yawn as they parted, Heiji sat up and stretched. "Yer up early. Is da world endin'?"

Shinichi snorted in amusement. "I think I'm justified in being up this early when I fell asleep around four in the afternoon yesterday."

"Only you," Heiji said as he dragged Shinichi into a hug, "Would sleep that long. One of these days I'm gonna fix dat screwed up sleep schedule of yers."

"Mm, you can try." He pressed another kiss to Heiji's lips before slipping from his grasp. "For now though, breakfast is on the table. You'll be late if you don't start getting ready."

Heiji stood up and stretched again before once more wrapping his arms around Shinichi and kissing him. "Good morning."

Smiling up at the taller male, Shinichi pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Good morning."

* * *

Shinichi leaned against the doorway, smiling as he watched Heiji yawn, book in his hands dropping to his lap. "Heiji," The Osakan looked up with a tired smile, "Were you waiting for me?"

The younger male let the book slide onto the couch and he stood up and came over to wrap his arms around Shinichi. "'Course," He said with a grin, "Had ta make sure ya actually came ta bed 'stead of jus' passin' out on da couch. Again."

Shinichi laughed silently and rested his head against the other male's chest. "Mmm, don't worry. I think sleeping in an actual bed sounds wonderful right now." He smiled as he felt a kiss being placed on top of his head.

"Come on den. Da bed it upstairs."

"I'm comfortable right here though." He wrapped his arms around Heiji's chest and yawned. He didn't care if he had a bed or not, so long as Heiji was next to him. He felt the laugh before he heard it, and let out a startled yelp as the taller male shook off his arms and tossed him over his shoulder in one move.

"Up we go den," The Osakan said happily. Shinichi couldn't help but laugh as Heiji bounded up the stairs, careful not to jab him in the stomach too much. "Here's da final stop," Heiji announced, and Shinichi prepared himself as he was tossed gently onto the bed. He snorted at the boyish grin on the Osakan's face. "Do ya need help changin' too, or are ya big enough ta do it yerself?"

Shinichi let his limbs go slack and yawned. "I'm too tired to move~"

Heiji barked out a laugh as he shook his head and went to get them each a pair of pajamas. "Ya asked fer it." Before he could question it, Heiji was back and unbuckling his belt, fingers ghosting over his hips where the taller teen KNEW he was ticklish, causing Shinichi to curl on his side as he laughed. He wasn't able to fend off the two merciless hands as the fingers twisted and wiggled in the spots that caused him to laugh even harder.

When Heiji finally let up, Shinichi caught his breath and turned to pout at his boyfriend when Heiji kissed his cheek with a soft smile. "Still need help changin'?" He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers a little which had a smile tugging at Shinichi's lips.

Shaking his head, the blue eyed detective changed into the pajamas Heiji had set out for him before crawling in next to the younger male. He curled close and leaned up to kiss the Osakan softly. "Good night Heiji."

The taller male leaned down and kissed Shinichi's forehead, then his nose, then his lips once more before wrapping his arms around Shinichi and pulling him close. "Night Shinichi."

* * *

 **So these have nothing to do with each other, but I hope you enjoyed at least some of these! Let me know what you thought!**

 **If there are 2 thoughts about Shinichi I love, it's that he doesn't sleep often, but when he does you do not wake him up. Ever. And that he _despises_ the cold. I realize it's probably not canon, but it's fun to write**


End file.
